the immortal realm
by karen and jennie
Summary: finmaly finished links son lance is trying to defeat all the evil in hyrule this is the story about how it happens.R
1. Default Chapter

The Immortal Realm  
  
Part one:  
  
Lance's vow  
  
In the golden age of Hyrule ruled the hero of time and the queen of the sages. A little boy was their son was said to have great things expected of him. He was even expected to have the power of both the king and queen's Triforces. He was called Prince Lance. Lance had only one true friend of whom he trusted. This boy was Drake Nighthawk. Lance and drake went to the graveyard to play often. On one of these days Lance and Drake were pretending to fight with imaginary swords when suddenly drake tripped over the edge of his new cloak, breaking one of the graves and awaking one of the evil ghosts. The ghost cackled with evil glee and lunged at drake. Lance shot up, lunging at the ghost and stabbing at the air with his pretend sword. "NOOO!"  
  
Link was in kakariko talking to the royal builder about the progress of the new inn they were setting up when he heard his son's scream. He rushed to the graveyard where he saved his son from the Poe but he wasn't in time to save drake. Drake had died. Lance was forbidden to play in the graveyard from that point on.  
  
Days later, after the royal ceremony for drake, lance was to have his 10th birthday soon. But all lance could do was to cry for his lost friend. "Why dad? Why did the ghost kill him?" lance asked his father one day. Link sat down and told lance about his battles with Gannondorf, how and why he was the hero of time, and about death. He also explained to him that many monsters were left behind after the defeat of Gannon.  
  
Lance gritted his teeth, clenching his hand into fists. "Dad, I vow to destroy the rest of the evil in Hyrule. This cannot continue." Link was silent for a while, considering his son's vow. " I am to busy with problems around Hyrule to do this task, and it must be done. Fine then. Lance, your training begins tomorrow."  
  
********************  
  
Three years has passed since young lance made his vow. Through rigorous training from his father and help from his family lance grew into a young image of link himself. Muscles rippled across the chest of a warrior who was foretold to be of even greater strength and skill than the hero of time.  
  
Lance tightened his belt and smoothed out his royal white tunic that was just like his fathers. Checking the strap binding his sword and shield to his back, he walked out of the room to the main hall, where his mother and father were waiting.  
  
"Mother…Father…it is time. I am ready." He said, bowing respectfully. Zelda threw her arms around her son, smiling proudly. " I am so proud of you son…you are growing into a strong young man. Good luck…and please…come back alive." Link stepped up to his son, placing his hands on lance's shoulders. " Son, good luck. And one word of warning." Links eyes grew grave yet threatening. " Do NOT battle Dark Link… unless you wish for a most painful death." Lance's eyes where wide as he nodded and, after hugging his parents and kissing his mother, mounted his colt, Flash, and rode into the sunset.  
  
***  
  
Zelda sat at her wardrobe, link sitting across from her. " Zelda, he will be ok. I have trained him and his horse to the best of my ability. He is ready." Zelda nodded, her cheeks stained by tears. "But he is only thirteen, link…and it was so many times that I almost lost you in battle…" she trailed off, turning away from link.  
  
Link stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Gently, he kissed her cheek, brushing her golden hair back with his hand. Zelda turned to him, her eyes sparkling, like diamonds, with love. " Oh Link…" she whispered, kissing his soft lips, lovingly. "I know it hurt you, Zelda…but it wont happen to lance. I will make sure of that. Trust me." Link smiled, winking at her.  
  
Zelda giggled, like she was a young girl again. "How can I not trust you when you talk like that? Hmm?" link laughed and helped her stand, walking her to their room.  
  
*******  
  
Lance patted flash's mane, clutching the handle for his bow. "Flash, Hyrule field is almost clear, just one more poe." He said, looking around. Soon he spotted it in the distance and, after a short chase, Hyrule field was clear. Lon Lon ranch had reported nothing, as had all of the Kokiris.  
  
Over the next few months Lance mastered his horse and weapons, destroying all evil in Hyrule. "To bad dad didn't leave any major enemies." He said, one day, to Flash. "It would have been fun." Again lances mind flew to the one major enemy, and only enemy, left in Hyrule. " That's it. I'm GOING!" he swung flash around and galloped, at full speed, toward the one place where all life was forbidden: the cliffs of darkness.  
  
***  
  
Off in the trees, above lance and his horse, a little blue ball of light stood, frowning. "I must warn him." It whispered to itself and flew off to warn it's friend.  
  
***********************************  
  
Lance stood facing Dark link, who only regarded him as an easy kill. "It's going to be so sweet watching your father mourn your death kid," Dark link said with an evil laugh.  
  
Lance smiled and said, "Your just lucky my father's too busy to come out here." Lances eyes were not even daring to look away from his foe. He kept thinking about his father's battle with dark link how they matched move by move and how sometimes link had to use dins fire to be assured a victory. Alas lance didn't have dins fire so he had to make due with his sword and shield. Dark link jumped in the air above lance putting his sword below him he was going to stab it right through lance's head. Lance rolled to the side and shot an arrow at him. Dark link blocked with his pitch-black shield.  
  
"Pretty good kid, for an amateur." Dark link swings his sword at lance, but just before it hits he changes its direction, aiming for the other side. Quickly lance blocks with his sword and smashes dark link with his shield, sending the evil creation stumbling backwards. Lance takes the opportunity to come in with his sword and gashes dark link, deeply, in his side. Dark link laughs, rolling to his feet, and holds his sword and shield wide. "Ok, kid. Just for that you earn a free shot at me. C'mon! make it good!" he grins, evilly, and laughs. Lance clutches his sword and shield tighter, should he do it?  
  
Off in the bushes, a ball of blue light was hovering beside a man in an old, worn green tunic. "There is something fishy about this, navi. I don't like it." Navi, the fairy, nodded gravely. "Yes, link…lance is in trouble." Link took out his bow and notched a light arrow in it. He held the arrow close to the ground so that it's mystical golden light would not be seen by dark link or lance. "We must be ready."  
  
I'm going to do it! What harm could one free shot be? Lance jumped at dark link, holding his sword high above his head in a jump attack. Just as his sword was about to strike, clink, it collided with dark links. "Guess what kid? I lied!" dark link laughed at the surprised expression on lance's face and smashed his shield into his nose, sending him sprawling backwards. He laughed and walked over to lance, putting away his sword and shield.  
  
In the bushes, link stood up, pulling the sting and getting ready to send the arrow flying. "Navi, home in. I need this to be a one shot kill…" he whispered. Navi nodded and flew to dark links back, in a place where he wouldn't notice but link would be able to get the shot.  
  
Go to part 2 


	2. battle with dark link

The Immortal Realm  
  
Part two:  
  
the fight with dark link  
  
Dark link, roughly picked lance up by his throat, laughing. "What's the matter runt? Cat got your tongue?" He took lance over next to the edge of the cliff and dangled him, dangerously, over the rocks below. Lance slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "D- dad?" he whispered, pain filling his voice. Dark link cackled, evilly. "Your father is never going to come, fool!" he yelled in lances face, shaking him like a rag doll. Suddenly dark link screamed in pain, dropping lance, and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"DADDD!!!" lance yelled, tumbling toward the sharp rocks below. Link dived to the edge of the cliff, pulling out his long shot and pulled the trigger, shooting the hook toward lance. The metal hook latched onto lances wooden shield and pulled him, slowly, up. Lance struggled to keep his hold onto the handle of his shield, knowing he was going to live. Link reached out and grabbed lance's hand, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Dad…you saved me!" lance said as he stood up and put away his sword and shield. Link frowned. "I wouldn't have had to save you had you remembered your training." He said, drawing the mater sword and his golden shield. Lance sighed. "Yes dad." He whispered, once again drawing his weapons. Link lunged at lance, copying the move dark link had used. Once again lance was dangling over the edge. Link turned and set him down. "We will train once we have explained your absence to your mother. You need to perfect your new moves." He grinned. "And I am not going to lie for you." With that he kicked dark link's limp body over the edge of the cliff and called Epona to ride home, flash and navi following behind.  
  
***  
  
"You WHAT??" Zelda demanded, glaring at Lance. Lance winced. "I- I went off alone to battle dark link…" he whispered. Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Yes I HEARD what you said! You almost got yourself killed had your father not been watching you!" link sighed. "Zelda go easy on him. He was under pressure. I am going to let him sleep then we will train until he could defeat dark link with no trouble. Trust me." Link winked. "Alright, alright. But next time…" Zelda let the threat sink in, watching lances eyes widen. Link put his arm around her, kissing her cheek. Lance shivered and dashed up to his room before his mother changed her mind.  
  
Later that day link and lance stood, weapons drawn, facing each other. "When I ask you to take a free shot, you fake a shot then, at the last minuet, duck or dash to one side then roll under me and slash at my back." Link demonstrated what lance was to do then they practiced the move. Lance nodded. "And if I mess up?" link smiled. "If you mess up then fake the blow as before and trip me off my feet, that will leave me on the ground. I will roll to the side but you will now have me on the ground, gaining the upper hand." Lance nodded and they practiced that, perfecting it.  
  
They continued training until lance was so worn out that he had to lean on his sword to stand. Link smiled and sent him to bed, planning to talk to Zelda about the day's events. But as link entered the castle he heard a blood-curdling scream: Zelda's scream. "ZELDA!!!!!!!" Link yelled, dashing through the halls of the castle. He burst through the doors of her wardrobe, just in time to watch, helplessly, as Gannondorf, who had been thought dead, carried her away. Link fell to his knees, dropping the mater sword to the ground. He looked up to where they had disappeared, his vision blurred by hate. "Not again…" he whispered.  
  
Lance ran into the room, kneeling by his father's side. "Dad…where's mom?" but when he saw the look that was in his fathers eyes, he knew the answer. And he knew that link was going again, going on another heroic adventure. "I'm going with you dad!" he said, before link could get a word from his mouth. Link just nodded and stood up. "Then we must prepare. Come, it is time."  
  
***  
  
Link and Lance went down to the hallway, grim and determined. Link went up to the guard that was guarding the royal hall. "Gather up all my most trusted followers. They are to look around Hyrule for anything suspicious. Not one detail is to be overlooked." Link turned to Lance, who was staring at his father, proud and admiring of how calm and dignified his father was at this time. Someday I hope to be like him, lance thought. "Lance, come with me."  
  
Link led his son down the main path through the castle courtyard, then walked down a hidden, ancient path. Link stopped in front of the opening in a wall. "Here we are son the great fairy fountain!" Link announced. "That small little hole!" Lance gasped. "Here, son, I made this for you." Link said while handing lance a small ocarina it was a red ruby color. "Play this song on top of the Triforce symbol." Link told lance. Link took out the ancient ocarina of time and played a soft, lulling melody. Lance recognized it as his mother's song. "Poor mom…" lance whispered, playing the song as his father had done.  
  
Lance took a deep breath, staring into the dark hole. "Go ahead son." Link whispered. Lance bended down and crawled through the small hole. Lance couldn't believe his eyes he thought it was so majestic and beautiful in the great fairy fountain. He took a deep breath stepped onto the Triforce symbol and played his mothers beautiful lullaby. Then he heard a laugh and a fairy about five times his size with a seaweed gown and red flowing hair came twirling above the fountain. Lance had heard many great things about the great fairy how she was so pretty and seeing her now he could only think one thing." mom's prettier.  
  
"Now little one I shall give you a magic item based on what you will need in the future," said the great fairy mysteriously. "What item shall I receive?" "You will find out when the time is right," replied the great fairy.  
  
With that the great fairy spread out her arms and lance lifted up with an aurora surrounding him. When the great fairy put her arms back lance went back on the ground with the aurora leaving him. Lance could feel something on his neck. When he looked down he saw a crystal hanging from his neck with a gold string attached to it. Before lance could get another word out the great fairy was gone. Lance crawled out of the hole and met his father outside. "Dad…" "You don't have to tell me… I heard everything from outside…" link said.  
  
Lance nodded and navi flew to links ear. She whispered something to him, news from one of the guards. Link nodded. "They have found ganondorf's hide out. It is well guarded they say and our whole army couldn't penetrate them." Lance groaned, thinking it was hopeless. But link grinned. "They don't know who we are, do they? C'mon son, lets go check them out for ourselves." Lance grins, feeling better because of his father's uncharacteristic show of cockiness.  
  
Go to part3 


	3. ganondorfs castle

The Immortal Realm  
  
Part three:  
  
Ganondorf's castle   
  
Gannondorf roughly grabbed Zelda by her neck, jerking her to her feet. "C'mon, your majesty. I must show you your new, deluxe, prison cell." He laughed evilly, the stench of his breath almost making Zelda pass out. Link and lance will save me…I hope… she thought, reluctantly allowing herself to be pushed ahead. They stopped in front of an old, ragged cell. Zelda shivered as she saw the roaches and rats almost making a carpet for it. Gannondorf laughed, throwing her into the cell. "Enjoy the company." He laughed, walking away. I hope this doesn't last long…Zelda thought, preparing to use her powers to get rid of the roaches and make the rats spies.  
  
***********  
  
Outside the castle link and lance crouched in the underbrush, scanning the defenses. Link motioned for lance to follow him, running around the castle to look for a weak spot. He laughed, slightly, as he spotted a hole in the wall big enough for him and lance to squeeze through. "There is always a week spot. Most likely Gannon put that there for us…smart man. But we have no choice, we must take the chance." Lance nodded, pulling his new gauntlets tighter on his wrist.  
  
Link motioned toward the hole then looked around. The Dinofos guarding the spot walked away to check on an explosion near the other side. Lance laughed, thinking his dad's trick to be genius. Link rushed through the hole, disappearing in the darkness. Lance shivered as he ran next. He heard a roar and a burst of fire as he dashed in the hole, not daring to look back.  
  
"Good son, now, " link looked around, scanning the lay out. "Come this way." Link ran into a near by room. Three chests lay in the room. Link glanced around, feeling uneasy about his actions as he opened the first chest. Lance grinned as he helped his father look over the maps. The next chest contained a compass and the third, a guilded sword with the name LANCE engraved on the hilt.  
  
Link handed lance the magnificent ruby and gold sword. "Be careful son. There is something about this…I don't like it. We've played right into Gannon's hand and he knows it." Lance gulped, feeling how perfect and at home the sword felt in his hand. "It's lighter than my old sword…and sharper. How can anything be wrong with it dad?" link sighed. "You never know son…Gannon is tricky." Lance nodded, strapping the new sword sheath to his back and sheathing the sword.  
  
Lance immediately took out the sword, strapping the mirror shield onto his arm. "DAD!!!! Behind you!!" Link spun around, watching from the corner of his eye as the master sword glowed blue. He lunged forward at the giant blood stained werewolf that had slunk out of the shadows. Lance shivered, thinking of what that thing could do to them if they lost, then lunged at the beast. With father and son both attacking the beast they soon got him down…only to be faced by five more.  
  
"LANCE!! UP!!!" link screamed, jumping into the rafters. Lance spun into the rafters, using a spin attack to clear his way. Link nodded, preparing to do an upside-down spin attack into the crowd, then they spun together, throwing the beasts right and left. After a few more ingenious attacks lance and link where panting, but had few wounds. Link grinned. "Looks like Gannon thought our battle would have ended here. I'm proud of you, lance. You did good."  
  
Link walked to the opening of the hole and took a diamond out of his tunic that was glowing a mystical green light. Saying a few words, a ball of light hovered in the spot. He grinned as he saw lances puzzled statement. "That is farores wind. If something happens and we need to get back just hold the diamond and shout LATROP!" Lance nodded and turned, heading up the staircase.  
  
**********  
  
They battled on for hours and hours until they reached a giant room near the top. Link clutched a deep gash on his arm, trying to stem the blood flow but only succeeding in getting his hand covered in blood. Lance, noticing his father's pain, ripped the hem of his tunic and tied it around the wound, tight. "Thanks." Link said, smiling. "Let me take the next guy, father. You go on up and save mother, I'll be along shortly." Link, trusting in his son's fighting abilities more than ever before, nodded and crouched down, ready to run across.  
  
Carefully lance stepped out, ignoring the aching in his leg. He heard a pounding of unearthly drums that reminded him of his father's battle with bongo bongo. Then he saw a flash of fire that reminded him of the battle with Volvagia. He clutched his sword, feeling himself tensing.  
  
Link dashed across the room and up the stairs, not noticing the two eyes on the ceiling that were watching him, letting him pass. The eyes then fixed on lance and the creature let out an evil cackle. The creature came hurdling towards the ground it landed with a big crack and a shake in the ground. Lance felt a shiver run through him as the blood red eyes narrowed in delight. The creature opened its mouth, revealing many sharp teeth. As lance looked closer he could see the limbs of saufols and wolffols and lizardfols that had been to small to crunch.  
  
The creature roared, repeating it several times. Soon lance made out words. "I a-mmm…. c-a-lll-e-d… rrrrr-an-donn-sssaaarrr. Llll-annn-ceee, yyy-ou… wi- llll…. Nnnowww…dddiiee!!!!" Randonsar roared, spitting fire from his vile mouth, in what seemed to lance to be a monstrous laugh. Lance quickly dived to the side, reflecting the fire back at Randonsar. Randonsar laughed at lance's pitiful attack, but he was impressed with the quick reaction. "yyyyouuu willllll hhhhha-ve tttto ddddo b-etttttt-er ttthan thattttt!!!" with that it curled into a ball, becoming a giant ball of lethal spikes.  
  
Lance jumped up, willing himself to go higher and higher until he finally felt his hands close around the cold metal of a bar sticking out from the walls. He flipped onto the bar, balancing on it with amazing agility, and pulled out his bow. He smiled, realizing this beast to be a beast of fire.  
  
"Tell me Randonsar, are you afraid of ice???" he did not wait for an answer as he saw Randonsar's eyes widen in fear. Thank you father…he thought as he notched the ice arrow in the string and let it fly. The arrow pierces through Randonsar's armor, ripping through him like water on a flame. Randonsar roared in rage and pain, throwing back his head in outrage and terror as lance showered him with ice arrows.  
  
"wwelll…d-o-nnnneee….lllaaann-ce!!!!!" he roared, thrashing about in pain, and in one last attempt to harm lance he shot a dieing bolt of fire strait at him. Lance screamed, throwing himself from the perch, just as the fire caught onto the edge of his tunic. He twisted in mid air and screamed as he hit the floor hard. He groaned, feeling every muscle in his body complain and ache. Sorely he stood up, sheathing his sword and putting away his shield.  
  
He glanced at Randonsar, seeing the body disintegrate to nothing and ran up the stares after his father, his chest heaving with exhaustion and pain. Up and up he ran, pain going through his body like an arrow at each step. Panting, he burst through the doors at the top, just in time to see Gannon throw his fathers body across the floor.  
  
"Dad!!!" he said, staring to run toward him. He heard an evil laugh behind him and he spun around, his eyes widening with fear as his body started to glow. "What are you doing to me Gannon?? WHAT??" he screamed, trying to move to get his sword. Gannon laughed, and evil grin on his face as his hand started to glow a brilliant gold. "Thanks for using my sword twerp!!" he laughed.  
  
Gannon turned from lance, his eyes narrowing. So…the kid has the power of my two triforces. That is what I thought. He smiled evilly as the glow in his hand soon revealed a triangle, which the glow was coming from. "So kid…you have two of the triforces. Well…" he spun around, floating off of the ground, his eyes glowing an evil red. "I am going to kill you to get that power!!"  
  
Link struggled, trying to get to his son, trying to move his body…but he couldn't. "Son…lance…" he whispered, the words barely coming from his blue lips. Lance spun around as Gannon released him from his hold and ran to his father. His eyes widened as he saw the entire light of darkness gathering in Gannon's hand behind him. Tears formed in them as he looked back to his father, realizing that Link was dieing.  
  
"Dad…I can't fight him with you like this…" suddenly he remembered farores wind. He reached inside Link's pack; feeling around for the crystal that he knew would be glowing. He searched faster as he heard Gannon start growling with the growing power in his hand, knowing that one hit would kill them both.  
  
Finally he felt the cold crystal in his hand, radiating power from it. He pulled it out of the pack, holding it high above his head and clutching his father's arm, tight. His eyes widened with fear, whiteness revealing itself in them as if he was mad with it, as Gannon pointed it toward them, letting the evil ball of magic, black light soar toward them. "LATROP!!!" he screamed at the top of his voice, feeling his body start to float apart into many different particles. But the dark magic hit…it the wolffol that had come up behind them to hold him.  
  
********************  
  
lance held his fathers body close to him, riding through hyrule field on Epona, flash running alongside. He gasped as he, again, slipped on the giant saddle. But he still held the cold body of his father close to his heart, hoping he would live.  


	4. links funeral

The Immortal Realm  
  
Part four:  
  
Link's funeral   
  
Lance jumped from Epona on entrance to the castle courtyard, yet he already knew. Maybe it was how cold link was. Maybe it was how his chest stopped rising and falling, or maybe it was the immense feeling of courage that didn't seem to be his that told him. But he knew that his father was dead the minuet that it hit the grass. And the guards ran up.  
  
Lance felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes as he touched his father's frozen check. The guards looked at prince lance and the king with stern, uncaring faces. Lance, noticing this, started to feel deep pain despite the fact he knew it was there job to act that way. They don't…care do they? It happens all the time…a king comes and goes…lance growled at them, bending over his fathers fallen body and letting go to his grief and pain, letting the tears come.  
  
A day later, at the king's viewing, stared at his father, no emotions betraying themselves in his eyes. He was dressed in a black tunic that the royal maids made for him for such an occasion. Link lay there dressed in the same thing. Lance felt a deep anger and resentment for many people. The great fairy for not telling him what the crystal did, for perhaps it could have saved his father, anger for the guards and their not caring attitude, and hatred for Gannondorf and all evil.  
  
Lance leaned over his father and took his frozen hand. "Ill avenge you father…" suddenly lance noticed a lot of commotion outside. Then he saw a man with no hair and a small white beard come in. he was dressed in a red and orange robe. All the guards were bowing as he came by. "There you are lance!" the stranger said. "Who are you?" lance said, drawing the sword and shield that he now carried with him everywhere. "I'm the sage of light." Lance gasped, immediately putting his weapons away and bowing, quickly.  
  
"Rauru! What are you doing here?" Rauru smiled, mysteriously. "I've come to tell you what the item the great fairy gave you does." Link sighed, a frown forming on his face. "Rauru… I'm afraid your too late…" lance backed to the side so Rauru could see his father. Rauru smiled and explained to lance that the great fairy knew that this was going to happen and how that item was going to save his fathers life. "For you see lance that item takes you to the immortal realm and that is where everyone who gets killed goes," Rauru explained. "So… all I have to do is go there and bring my father back!" lance said, feeling a shimmer of hope rise within him.  
  
"But remember lance, to go there you have to give up your humanity when you use the item again you shall regain it back but the only way for your father to get his humanity back is to defeat the one who killed him in a grand and final battle." Rauru patted lance on the back. "But you can do it. Come; let me show you how it works and what you must do.  
  
***  
  
At that very moment Gannondorf was busy resurrecting all the monsters that lance had killed before Gannondorf came back, cursing the kids luck with getting away. "Too bad all that kids hard work went to waste," Gannondorf said with an evil laugh. "Hyrule will be forever roamed by evil! And he will NOT escape me AGAIN!! Zelda will pay for her son and Link's doings."  
  
***  
  
Lance pulled on the oft fabric of his green traveling tunic, like his fathers, and his green cloak. Rauru's words were echoing in his head as he pulled on the rough leather of his gauntlets and strapped on his sword, now un-cursed, and the mirror shield. "The way to get to the immortal realm is to hold the crystal in the air and say yerst…" Rauru had said. Lance took a deep breath, holding the crystal above his head and, with one final glance around, whispered "yerst!"   
  
Go to part 5 


	5. the immortal realm

The immortal realm  
  
Part Five:  
  
1 The Immortal Realm  
  
Lance shivered as he felt a cold unlike any he had ever known before. He knew that this was the never-ending cold of the dead. Lance slowly turned around in place, trying to see through the fog and mist that swirled all around him. "The...immortal realm?" he whispered. Lance started walking forward, measuring his steps carefully. The clouds, so they seemed to be, where like a firm, solid, yet moving terrain. Cautiously he drew his sword and shield. This isn't hyrule...and it is can't be heaven neither. It seems to be anther plain of existence all together. He thought, his eyes widening in wonder.  
  
Suddenly lance heard a voice in that direction. Slowly the mist and fog cleared and he saw a boy of about 14, a year older than himself, standing, string at him. "The royal white tunic? Blond hair? Is it you Lance?" the boy came to him, as it he could see perfectly in this white swirling mass around them, and reached out to touch his face. Lance brought his shield up and blocked the hand. "Who are you? How do you know me?" lance said, starring at the boy. The boy frowned. "You don't remember me do you lance? I have...changed. The graveyard three years ago? Do you remember the boy who was killed by the Poe?"  
  
Lance's eyes widened as he realized that, standing before him, was Drake, his best friend. "DRAKE!!!!" he yelled, throwing his arms around the older boy. Then lance stood back, his eyes looking at how his friend had changed. "Your wearing golden armor! How, why?" then he looked down at his tunic and gasped. "Mine's gold also! And it's glowing!" then he understood. "Let me guess. When you died you got different clothes for some reason. And mine is glowing because I did not die." He nodded, starting to understand. Drank nodded. "The pure of heart here where golden tunics and the evil where black."  
  
Lance smiled, really noticing how his friend had changed. He was a couple inches taller than Lance and was obviously more buff. He trains up here…lance thought, absentmindedly. He had unkempt black hair that spiked in random parts of his head and covered one of his blue eyes. His face was leaner also and, surprisingly; he had a new sword and shield, fit for his age. "You have a mentor here. You look like you are well trained." Drake nodded. "Yes. An ancient warrior of one hundred years ago who had died in battle is in training with me. Lance…how did you get here?" lance sighed. "I cannot explain now. First…I must find my father." By now his eyes had gotten used to the terrain and he could see the hills of the valley of clouds perfectly.  
  
Drake nodded, smiling. "I think I could help you find the king prince lance. Follow me." drake laughed, slightly and turned, motioning for lance to follow. Lance sighed. "Thank you Drake." He whispered, following him.  
  
Drake led lance through lots of different people that lance didn't recognize the further they got out the less crowded it became soon they came upon a peaceful terrain of clouds the area they were in felt good on lances feat. "Your father probably went to the most distant part to meditate for that's the only way to see the world of hyrule" suddenly drake pointed ahead to the top of a hill. There was a lone figure on the top. "Drake there he is!!!!"  
  
Link stopped meditating and run towards lance bringing him into a tight embrace "Its so good to see you again father" lance said as he buried his face in links tunic. Link stopped hugging lance and looked at him with a worried look on his face but when he saw he was glowing the worry lifted. "The crystal…I see." He whispered. Link frowned and looked at his son. "Lance…you must get us out of here." Lance's eyes widened. "Us?" link smiled. "Yes us. Drake has decided that he is ready to go home. It was not his time to leave anyhow."  
  
Link's face scrunched up in pure furry. "And he has agreed to help us defeat Gannon. He will pay for taking Zelda and me away from our son and my kingdom!" lance couldn't remember the last time link looked this angry and determined. "I know the only way to get my humanity back is to defeat that wretch." Lance got a look of horror on his face. "But dad…I don't know how to get back!!!" Link sighed, "Rauru must have forgotten to tell you. That must mean all is lost..."  
  
Drake stepped forward and cleared his throat. "All is not lost for in the immortal realm is one person who knows just as much as a sage but not more than your mother." Link put his hands on Drakes shoulders. "Drake…who is he? Where must we travel?" drake sighed. "No one really knows…all we know is that he lives in a place where no one can go." Drake shivered. "Where drake?" lance asked, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Drake turned and looked past link to where the clouds darkened and turned to storm clouds with a far away look in his eyes. "The Field of Storms."  
  
***************  
  
Back in hyrule, with the death of the king and, so it is supposed, the queen and the absence of the new King Lance the monsters released by Gannon where taking over once more and trying to make the world what it was before The Hero Of Time saved it. The six sages each stood on a raised platform in the middle of their homes and kept the evil out with only very weak force fields. Where is Lance?? They each thought, as sweat beaded on their brows.  
  
On the top of his castle Gannon looked down on the fray. "Accursed sages. But they will weaken soon. Indeed they will." he laughed with evil glee as he heard Zelda scream in the background, watching her country weaken and being powerless to stop it as Gannon continued to throw evil balls of dark power at her in the cell.  
  
***************  
  
Link glanced around with his sword drawn at the evil land about them. "I hope we don't encounter anything with an evil heart out here. I don't have Navi with me…Lance! Did Navi make it out of the castle?" lance sighed. "Father…I don't know. Last I saw her she was heading down the hall toward the cells. I hope she is with mom now." Link sighed, obviously saddened by the news.  
  
***************  
  
Navi hovered in the corner of the cell, buzzing at the spiders as they came near her, and shivered. She sighed, tears forming in her eyes, as she watched Zelda get abused and her hopes shattered more day by day. Once Gannon had left Navi flew to Zelda's ear and slipped under her hair for cover. "Zelda…it's me, Navi. Keep hope…the battle is taking a slight turn." Zelda's heart jumped with excitement as she saw Navi. "Navi you're here? What about…link is he…is he safe?" Zelda's heart split and she felt it plummet inside her breast as she felt navi's warm light go cold and dim. Tears formed in her eyes, realizing he was gone.  
  
************  
  
Drake, link, and lance walked through the stormy mass around them, feeling that something was watching them. Suddenly they heard a roar and saw a giant, black, snake-like creature drop from the clouds overhead. As the creature stood tall, twice link's height, it was reviled to be a hydra. As the hydra lunged at link, he threw on the bunny hood to dodge aside. But the hydra was too quick as she wrapped her tight, muscular coils around the hero of time. Link managed to struggle his arm free and threw the bunny hood at lance. "Hurry son!!!" lance pulled on the bunny hood and lunged at the hydra, his sword drawn.  
  
Lance roared in anger, releasing all of his fury and frustration as he dived his sword deep into the eyes of the monster, blinding it. Drake drew his sword, his cape wrapping itself around him, and lunged at the hydra. His sword glowed with a mystical power, as if it was made to kill and destroy hydras, as drake plunged it into the tough hide of the monster, just as links head disappeared in its coils. The hydra squealed in pain as drake ripped his sword in a circle big enough for link to crawl though. Link jumped through the hole and on top of the dieing hydra and, with a roar of defiance, plunged his sword through the monsters skull, delivering the final blow.  
  
Link sheathed his sword and patted lance on the back. "Good job son, your skills are improving. I could tell you were really using your head back there. And you to Drake! Superb!" lance and drake grinned and congratulated each other then they moved on, talking about random things like drakes mysterious sword.  
  
Link tensed, drawing his sword. "Ok boys, enough talk. I sense a presence…" drake and lance nodded, drawing their swords, and went immediately on guard. They jumped, looking upwards as the storm clouds churned faster and lightning struck at them, as if keeping them away. A voice boomed from the clouds, thunder rumbling with each word. "How dare you come asking for advice? Who said I ever have reason to help such people as yourself when I don't even give Rauru advice?!"  
  
Lance stepped forward and bowed to the unseen sage. "Please…we need help." He said, boldly. The thunderous voice seemed to sigh and the lightning let up a bit. "Alright, alright. Here is what you must do. You must survive three tests, one for each section of what you call the Triforce. The first test will be courage." The voice paused. "One of you must survive three days in the evil realm…and survive. Which one of you will take on this task?"  
  
Link stepped beside his son and growled at the unseen sage. "We do it together! We must do every task together, for I know this much: that is the only way to succeed such a impossible task for one of human flesh and blood." The clouds seemed to groan in frustration. "Alright, alright! So off with you! Just remember one thing: courage is not the absence of fear, but the control of it." With those words the dark storm clouds and angry lightning faded, leaving them inside dark void, the feeling of evil filling their ears, resting upon their tongues, and crawling over their skin.  
  
With a slight shudder, lance realized how vulnerable they were in this complete evil with the goodness radiating from them and their golden clothes shining through the dark. But somehow he felt that it was because of the golden clothes that the evil did not seep into their minds and corrupt them at the first touch: the darkness fears the light.  
  
Lance's train of thought perished as he realized something was up against his leg. Suddenly the world was turned upside-down as a giant octorok grabbed his leg, flipping him upside-down. Drake screamed lances name, as the octorok was about to shoot a giant boulder at lance. Drake drew his sword, a metallic ring slicing through the air, as his glowing cape swerved about him. Link acted quickly, knowing his son's life was in their hands, lit a bomb and chucked it into the octorok's mouth. The octorok, swallowed the bomb, it's eyes widening, as the bomb exploded in its stomach, catching Lance in the explosion and sending him flying onto the ground. Lance's limp form hit the ground with a THUD and lay motionless, as if unconscious or dead.  
  
Link ran to lances side, scooping him up in his arms. He'll die if I do not get help… link thinks, laying lances body on the ground he stands and looks around the desolate wasteland that was the evil realm. A shadow, looking like an old lady, flew near to them. Link drew his sword, glancing at drake. Seeing he was ready, link looked back to the shadow. Suddenly it was clear: "Koume! One of the twinrova sisters no doubt you sent that octorok!" link yelled. Koume sighed. "Please let me see the boy." She said.  
  
Link snarled, taking his son's body in his strong arms and holding him close. Koume sighed shaking her head. "I have no magic fool! I can make potions and that is it!" she said, shaking a fist at him. She sighed, an uncharacteristic look coming in her eyes. "Let me see the boy. I can help." She asked. Drake narrowed his eyes holding his sword and shield tighter and stepping in front of Link and Lance, ready to protect them.  
  
Link looked at his sons dieing body and thought what do I have to lose Lance will die without a potion and now someone is offering me one. He knew it could be lances only chance. Slowly link placed lances body in front of koume. "Please...help us." he whispered, reluctantly trusting her to save his son.  
  
Koume lifted up lances head and gently poured the purple liquid of the potion down his throat. Link gasped as he heard a groan from lance. Lance's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around, feeling the potion flow through his veins, reviving every fiber of his being. Standing, he ran to his father, hugging him in thanks. "Son do not thank me, than koume." link said, pointing to koume. Lance spun on his heals to face koume, seeing the grandmother-like softness in her eyes. He bowed formally to koume. "Thank you," he said, trusting her fully. Koume smiled. "It is the least I could do to apologize for how I acted when me and your father first met. Ya know boy, I like you." koume smiled, as did Lance, Drake, and Link.  
  
Suddenly and evil cackle ripped through the air. Smoke swerved about them from an unknown source. Once the smoke cleared Kotake was revealed. "Sister! What are you doing? Helping these traitors of Gannondorf… " Kotake said as she shot a ice ball at Koume. Koume yelled in pain and rage as the ice ball collided with her cheek, sending her sprawling on the ground. Link was furious as he brought out his master sword. Lance recalled his fathers last battle with Kotake so he brought out his mirror shield as so did link.  
  
"What's going on?" drake asked while holding his sword tight ready to attack. "Remember how in Hyrule there's a legend about a hero… well my dads is that hero and she is one of the king of evil's minions" lance said his teeth clenched.  
  
Kotake went into action firing an ice ball at link. "Take this hero!!!!!!" Link held his shield in front of him as it hit his shield shot an ice beam right back at Kotake. Kotake was unaffected. Link then realized that fire was what hurts her and without koume using magic anymore link knew the only thing that could help him now was Din's fire.  
  
"Lance! Drake! You two stay out of this! its my battle!" Link roared, leaping toward Kotake and rolling under her, pulling out Din's fire and pounding it on the ground, shouting RERIF! Link winced as the fire exploded around him, his tunic, cloak, and hair billowing with the force. Kotake screeched in pain and fell to ground, landing on her legs with a sickening crack! Link stepped on Kotake, raising his sword high above his head. Then he heard a plea from behind him "Please…let her be." It was Koume. Link sighed, realizing that he now considered Koume a second grandmother, and complied. "Get out of here!" link commanded, pushing Kotake away from him with his foot. Kotake growled and flew away.  
  
Lance sighed, glancing at Drake and Link, and walked to Koume. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up. Koume sighed. "Yes, I believe so. Link, thank you." Link smiled and nodded, smiling. Drake walked over to Koume and bowed. "Koume I wish you would return with us to the immortal realm. There you could stay in peace. Here you would not have that, for you are of a good heart. Will you come with us?" Koume sighed, a small smile on her old face. "I would enjoy that very much." She said.  
  
Suddenly storm clouds formed above their heads and a strong voice boomed from the clouds. "You have past all three of my tasks. First task was the courage to go in, second task was the wisdom to judge an enemy and finally the power to defeat a foe. I see you would like to transport someone of a good heart into the immortal realm. I agree with your wish. When you are returned to hyrule she will be here. Lance, just hold the crystal in the air and say salu. Farewell." Lance took a deep breath and held the crystal in the air. Link, Drake and Koume put a hand on his shoulder. "Salu!" Immediately Lance found himself in the topmost tower of Hyrule castle, link and Drake by his side. He smiled, finding himself back in his Royal White tunic. He was surprised as he saw they where still in gold. "We are still dead." He explained. Lance nooded. "Well…time to announce your return."  
  
-End part 5 


	6. winning mortality

The Immortal Realm  
  
Part 6: Winning Mortality  
  
  
  
Drake looked around the interior of the castle, his eyes wide. "Lance it has been so long since I have been here...it is a dream!" he said, grinning. Lance laughed, as did link. But links eye's where clouded and concerned. "Father?" lance asked, falling into step beside the hero of time. Link looked at his son, troubled. "Son I must defeat Gannon in order to gain back my humanity...but there is something more I fear. Something that makes my heart feel as if it is going to rip in two...Zelda, she is in the tower still. And I am worried that she might not be alive when I arrive..." lance saw a tear fall down his fathers cheek. "You really love mom don't you dad?" he asked. Link smiled. "More than anything evil can offer me son. I would die for her and you."  
  
Suddenly two guards ran up to them, their spears pointed at their throats. They lowered them as they saw who it was. The fell to one knee, respectfully. "Prince Lance, King Link! I see your quest was successful!" lance nodded. Lance immediately asked what had happened in his absence. The guards briefed him on the battle. Then they told of queen Zelda's death. Link fell to his knees. "It can't be..." he whispered as lance kneeled down beside him. "Father she is not dead...I don't know how I know it but I do. I can sense that she is alive!" he said, placing a hand on links back.  
  
Link looked in his son's eyes, knowing that it was the wisdom of Zelda in him that told him. He nodded and stood, again becoming the king of hyrule. "Get my battle armor ready, I want only the finest materials!" he commanded. The guards nodded and ran off. Lance, Link and Drake followed them. Soon they all where geared up and mounted on mighty horses. Epona, the oldest and largest of the three, stood in front, flash, the next largest and now full grown, stood on the right of Epona, and Midnight, a strong black steed the same age as Flash, stood on links left. "HA!" they all yelled and, with a mighty neigh, rode into the sunset; rode toward destiny.  
  
**************  
  
They halted their horses a mile away from Gannon's castle, unmounting and telling them to go to the field where they will be safe. Epona neighed and nudged the two younger horses toward the fields. Link turned to the two young warriors beside him. "This will be a complete onslaught. When I give the signal we enter where we had before and make our way up. No forgiveness this time!" the harshness and anger in links tone startled lance and drake, but they just nodded. "And when we reach Gannon he is mine. I need to regain my mortality and the only way to do it is to destroy him. Drake and lance I want you to go find Zelda and get her out of there, if she is truly alive. Got it?" they again nodded, drawing their swords. "Lets go." they ran up to the borders of the castle and peered around the castle. Lance pointed to the crack, again totally unguarded. Link went first, then drake, and then lance. Link gave them a thumbs up, signaling they where doing well.  
  
They ran up the carpeted stairs, hearing the dreaded organ blast it's evil song as they ran. Then they burst through the doors, a little uneasy as to how easy it was to get there, to find Gannon. He turned around, thinking it was just lance, and cackled an evil laugh. Then he saw link and felt fear arouse inside of him. "How did you... no matter! I shall finish you this time for good!" He shot a beam at the three. Link dodged to the right drake and lance dodged to the left and kept going in that direction towards the prisoner cells. Gannon noticed lance running to the side he knew he was going to free his mother Gannon snickered evilly. *It won't matter once I kill his father. Then I can kill him and his mother both! * He thought. Link charged at Gannon but Gannon put a force field around himself, anticipating the attack.  
  
***********  
  
Lance glanced around the corner, looking both ways, before running down the musty corridor. He could hear the anguished cries of prisoners and sterols that had obeys. He and drake came to a door. Its hinges where rusted and the bars on the cage was blackened, as if someone had thrown many pounds of fire at it. Lance grabbed the bars and looked inside. "Mom?" he called, looking around. He heard a gasp from inside and someone trying to get to their feet, but being to weak and falling back down. "Lance? Is that you?" he heard from inside. "Yes it is! Mom!" he shook the bars, as if trying to rip and bar off its hinges. But it did not budge. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here!" he looked around. Keys...keys...where are the keys? He thought with a sigh. There where no keys.  
  
Drake put a hand on lances shoulder, the glow coming off of him making lance blink. "Lance, let me try." lance nodded and stood back. Drake stood in front of the door and got into a battle stance, holding his sword out behind him. It started to gather light, from where lance did not know, and a golden flame gathered around it. Drake growled as he forced the power to gather in the sword, the flames rising higher. Soon his growl became a scream as he let the power go, slicing his sword through the Door. It crumbled to the ground, reduced to a pile of ashes. Drake wiped the preparation from his brow, leaning on the door. Lance looked at drake, amazement in his eyes, as he patted drakes back in thanks. Then he ran into the cell, drake standing guard outside. Navi came out of the corner and fluttered next to lances cheek, hugging him in a fairy way. Then she flew over to Zelda, lighting the cell so lance could see.  
  
Lance gasped at the sight of his mother, she was chanted to the wall, the metal cuffs tight on her wrists and ankles. She was bruised and cut all over, and her eyes dropped with pain. All around her the stones where blackened and crumbled, and lance knew who had done this. "Mom..." he whispered, running to her side. He threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "My son.... I am glad that you are alive." she whispered, smiling with her eyes. Lance took the chains on her hands and held his sword to the blackened metal, slicing through it easily. "If father does not kill Gannon I will..." he whispered as he cut the last chain.  
  
"Link? He is alive?" Zelda asked as lance helped her up. Lance could see her eyes light up with hope and love. "Kinda...I will explain once we are out of here." he replied as drake took her other side. Zelda looked at drake, started. "Who are you?" she asked. Drake and lance grinned. "Drake Nighthawk at your service you highness." he said, bowing respectfully and grinning. Zelda's eyes widened and she looked from drake to lance, shock in her eyes. "Lance you must tell me every detail once I have the strength, I cannot seem to understand how you did this in my weakened state." she smiled at her son and they started down the castle, ever alert.  
  
**********  
  
Gannon chuckled, evilly, and twirled a beam of power in his hand. Suddenly he threw it at link, and then followed up, immediately, with another one. Link, ignoring all of the blood pouring from his body like water, his vision clouded with the red haze of rage, smacked them back at Gannon then shot him with several light arrows. Gannondorf winced in pain, his hand flying to the deep wound in his side, as he fell to the ground with a loud THUMP. Link ran over to the evil king, screaming in rage, and slashed at the open gash with all his might. Gannon gritted his teeth, screaming in pain. Link flipped backwards, away from Gannon, and stood, ready, his golden tunic and cape tossing about him in the wind. Gasping, Gannon stood up and drew a sword twice the side of links master sword. It was a brown Gerudo color with golden markings on the blade. "Ok hero time for you to die!!" Gannon said, beckoning link towards him with his hand. Link panted in rage as his mind swirled. This man killed Zelda; this man destroyed his kingdom…these thoughts swirled though links mind as images of Zelda being beaten or worse flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
He yelled his rage and pain as he ran to Gannon, swinging his sword with the skill of a seasoned master. Gannon blocked links charge and smacking his sword into links, making the master sword fly out of his hand. Links sword went flying to the side before link could react, hitting the wall and dropping to the ground, before link could react. Gannon, taking the opportunity, slashed Link with his sword putting a deep gash in Link's stomach. Being immortal link felt nothing as his blood spilled over the floor. All he noticed was that his master sword was too far away to get while battling.  
  
He reached toward his hip, drawing a short sword with Ancient Hylian markings on its blade. He was always prepared for this after his battle with Gannon before. Gannon swung his powerful sword at the open gash on link's stomach, but this time link fell to the ground on purpose, dodging Gannon's attack. Link growled in rage and frustration and rolled, dodging another blow. He grabbed Gannon's foot and forced his small sword though the ankle, feeling the satisfying feel of hot blood flowing over his hand. Gannon screamed in pain, swiping at link's head with his sword. Link ripped the sword out through the side of Gannon's ankle, severing it half off. Gannon fell to the ground, clutching his gushing foot as his lifeblood surrounded his in a puddle on the floor, mixing with that of links. Gannon now helpless, link ran over grabbed his master sword.  
  
Link slowly walked to Gannon, the promise of death in his eyes. He held the sword high above his head. "I will be merciful though you deserve no such thing!!" Link yelled as his sword came crashing down on Gannon's head. Gannon gave a gurgling cry of pain as his head rolled from his shoulder. His body went limp; the evil king was dead. A blinding golden light filled the room. Link shaded his eyes, squinting as his breath sliced though his throat, painfully. The Triforce of power floated out of Gannon's chest and hovered over his body.  
  
Link's eyes got wide as he walked over to it. He reached out; his hand inched from its tip. The Triforce of power floated into his hand, of it's own accord. Link smiled victoriously, knowing that all they had to do now was wish on the three Triforce pieces and hyrule will no longer be roamed by evil. Suddenly link felt a tingle, like blood trickling from a cut. Slowly the pain increased until Link fell to the ground, noticing the puddle of blood around him. No! Don't tell me I regained my mortality just to die again!! Link thought, his strength slowly going. He, painfully, pulled out his ocarina, knowing that he had one last form of communication.  
  
Slowly he played Saria's song, and then his arms fell to his sides, the ocarina rolling from his weak gasp. "Link?!" he heard the sound of Saria's voice in his head, surrounding him with a feeling off worry and relief. "Saria…I am dieing…please, my friend, send…someone…" he whispered, his pain filling his voice. Saria was shocked to hear the pain in link's voice. "Link, where are you? What happened?" Saria asked. Link could feel her presence, as if she was kneeling beside him, and felt comforted. "I am on top of the evil castle…I will explain later. Thank you…" he whispered, slowly fading into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before the black of unconsciousness fell over him was the sound of Saria, after sending a message, singing him the song she had sang him as a child when he was sick, or troubled by a nightmare.  
  
When he awake he felt the hands of a woman nursing his wounds. "Here drink this Link." a woman's voice said. Link took the potion and drank it, greedily, feeling the feel of velvet against his skin. Link looked to the person who has saved him. It was Impa. "No rewards necessary your highness" Impa said, knowing what he was thinking. Link frowned. He knew that Impa had been Zelda's faithful attendant for years and now that she did this he wanted to do something for her. "We are in my home on Kakariko, it was the closest place. Queen Zelda, Prince lance, and Sir Drake are at the palace." Link sighed, knowing that his family must be worried about him. Impa helped link up, silently, and they rode to the castle.  
  
**************  
  
Zelda, now fully restored, lance and drake sat in the castle, worried. They knew that Impa was caring for him, but in his state they where not allowed to see him. Today he was supposed to return to them. "What's taking him so long?" lance asked starting to get worried. Zelda took his hand. "Do not worry, lance. Your father is strong, he will be here." She said, holding him close. Drake, having been knighted soon after their return, stood at the door, surrounded by the golden glow of immortality, Tears sparkling in his vision.  
  
Suddenly the doors slammed open and a figure, limping badly, ran to them. "LINK!!" Zelda screamed, shooting out of her seat and running to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his strong body, holding him as close her as she could get. She sighed as she felt his heart beating in time with hers against her breast, him kissing her head as if he could not get enough of her.  
  
"Oh Zelda…my love…my darling…the angel of my life!!" he said between kisses. "I thought you where dead, link…" Zelda whispered. Link held her tightly. "And I, you…Zelda the stories I heard…I was so afraid…" he kissed her, deeply, passionately, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lance ran to them and threw his arms around both of them. "I was so scared mom, dad! I thought I would have to rule hyrule!" he said, his voice shaking. Link and Zelda kneeled down, wrapping their arms around lance. "I love you son! I am so proud of you, what you did back there!" link said. "Lance, you have made me the proudest mother in hyrule!" Zelda said, kissing Lance's cheek. Lance blushed, smiling, and kissed his parents cheeks. Solemnly drake walked over, standing to the side and waiting for his turn. Link stood up and turned to the young man. "Drake you are magnificent. And, might I add, we will need some help clearing out some Poes in the graveyard. Are you up to Sir Drake?" link grinned. Drake laughed, his eyes sparkling and hugged link tightly. "Yes my lord!" he said, beaming.  
  
*************  
  
And so the celebration began. Parties and rejoicing in realms all over hyrule, and a newborn Princess from Zelda and Link nine months after the reunion. So began the golden age of hyrule under the proud rule of the hero of time and the Leader of the sages with their son, the Hero of Immortality as their successor; And so ends a new chapter in the story of the Triforce. 


End file.
